


Temps à Tuer

by Jugdish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jugdish/pseuds/Jugdish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully and Reyes kill time before their flight back to D.C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temps à Tuer

It was their last day in this dreary, irrelevant county. The soonest flight back to D.C. wasn’t until tomorrow afternoon so the two FBI agents decided to make the most of their temporary imprisonment in the small town world.

It was Reyes’s idea.

“Dana, we should visit the park where we had lunch that first day. It’s quite scenic and I have the perfect idea for our next time-killing activity,” she said to Scully.

Scully could tell there was more to this excursion than Reyes let on as the ends of her lips curled up ever so slightly as she posed the suggestion to her. Scully rolled her eyes and smiled. “Sure, anything to get out of this boring motel.”

So the two women walked in silence the few blocks between the park and the motel. There was a strange simpatico in their step. While their strides didn’t quite match in length, they kept pace with each other. Scully stopped at the entrance to the park and Reyes looked at her inquisitively.

"What? Aren’t you coming?”

“Agent Reyes, you haven’t even told me what we’re doing.”

“Right, right. Come on, I’ll take you there and we’ll see if you catch on.”

Reyes grabbed Scully by the wrist and tugged her towards their destination: a small pond not far from the entrance.

“So?” Reyes asked. “What do you think?”

“I see a small body of water.”

“Great, glad your vision’s intact. But what’s around the water?” Reyes tried to lead Scully on.

“Rocks?” Scully asked, clearly missing the point.

“Not rocks, _stones_.”

Scully arched an eyebrow.

“I thought you had older siblings growing up… Didn’t they ever teach you the ancient art of skipping stones?”

“This is your choice way of killing time?” Scully retorted.

“You’re missing the point. Here let me show you.”

Monica bent down to pick up a stone. “It’s flat and the edges are rounded. Perfect.” Reyes continued, “Now, the key is to use your wrist and to thrust it in a horizontal manner rather than the typical upward arc.” There were quiet _plinks_ as the stone skipped along the water’s surface an even four times. “You know, my favorite part of this is the aftermath of the stone. It leaves ripples of radial symmetry and I like to wonder how the disturbance impacts the life below the surface.”

"Here,” Reyes said as she handed Scully a similar stone.

"Agent Reyes, I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so excited to explain something as mundane as the ‘art’ of skipping stones. But for you, I’ll try.”

So Scully forcefully thrust the stone across the water. It bounced off the surface a total of five times. “How’s that for a first timer?”

 “Beginner’s luck,” Reyes replied.

Then Reyes did something stupid. Something stupid and yet characteristically Reyes. She leaned in and kissed Scully. Her lips met Scully’s and she waited, waited for the inevitable rejection that would follow. Because she was a co-worker, because she was a woman, because Scully was still in love with Mulder. And yet none of that stopped her.

But then it didn’t come. Scully dropped the stone in her hand on the ground and wrapped her arms around Reyes’s neck and kissed her back. Reyes smelled like the fruity gum that was almost always in her mouth since she quit smoking.

Then Reyes pulled away to see if this was real. That it was Dana Scully she just kissed and not some sort of imposter. And sure enough it was. Instead of the tense, pouty lips that Reyes expected, she saw Scully’s lips curved into a smile.

They didn’t say a word to each other, but the pair smiled as they began to walk back to the motel except this time it was Scully who took Reyes’s hand.

 


End file.
